thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse/Tropes
The following page contains a list of tropes found in Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse. Be wary of spoilers. 0-9 * 80's Hair: Keith's mullet and sideburns are pulled right out of a 1980s super robot anime. No points for guessing which. A * Action Girl: Allura, Romelle, and Pidge. * Adapted Out: In Voltron, Hunk has an entire extended family; a sister, an uncle, a niece and nephew. However in the story, it's just him and his parents with no mention of other family out in the world whatsoever. * Adult Fear: Most of the adults in the latter mentioned situations, but namely Luis in 1.03 and 1.04 when he can't find Lisa, and Nancy in 1.07 when she realizes Lance is missing. * Almighty Janitor: Coran was a mechanic before the apocalypse, yet he is able to land perfect killshots on both Charlie and Theresa, even after taking two bullets to the stomach. * An Arm and A Leg: Shiro's right arm is chopped off by the Hunters. * And Starring: Renee Faia (Colleen), Blake Anderson (Matthew), and Rhys Darby (Coran) are credited under Also Starring, despite being series regulars. * Apocalypse Logistics: The group doesn't seem to be running low on food and ammunition, despite having a major firefight with a hostile group. Gasoline is an aversion, because it was shown that Coran found a place to get them plenty more of it. * Arc Villain: The Hunters. * Ascended Extra: Nadia, having been in the background for the majority of Season 1a, was given almost an entire scene of 1.07 focused on her. * Audience Sucker Punch: Coran, being a beloved Voltron character, was sadly and rather slowly killed off in the Season 1 mid season finale. B * Back-to-Back Badasses: Lance and Keith in 1.03, to an extent. Lance landing multiple heashots in a row while Keith slashes numerous walkers at the same time while the two are in close proximity to the other. * Badass Boast: Lance, after shooting Chris, saying: "Hah...stupid...didn't even...check me for weapons..." * Badass Crew: The Galaxy Garrison survivors, having heavy artillery stocked up, as well as a large fortified base and many experienced combat individuals still surviving. * Badass Gay: Shiro and Adam mainly, with Pidge and Windy qualifying somewhat, both being Badass Bisexuals. * Badass in Distress: Shiro after he is captured by the Hunters. * Bang Bang BANG: The massive shootout in the Season 1 mid season finale that takes up nearly 4/5 of the episode. * Batter Up!: Marco and Luis seen using baseball bats as weapons. * Behind the Black: Pidge in the pilot episode, right near the beginning, when a walker sneaks up on her. * Big Bad: Ellen Sanda. * Big "NO!": Lance when Rachel is killed by walkers, Allura when Coran is shot and dies, and Pidge when she finds out Sam and Matt are dead. * Bittersweet Ending: Season 1, Episode 10. Lance and his family are reuninted with their long lost family member, Veronica, while Pidge and Colleen are informed Sam and Matt died. The episode title displays this quite literally. * Bloody Horror: This wiki's name should make this self explanatory. * Boom, Headshot!: With all of the walkers, obviously. Also included are Greg and Carlos, shot by Keith, Theresa, shot by Coran, and Chris, shot surprisingly by Lance. * Butt-Monkey: Lauren and Joaquim. Because frankly, their real life counterparts deserve hate. Not sorry. D * Dropped a Bridge on Him: Pidge spends 10 episodes talking about finding Sam and Matt, only to find out they suffered off-screen, confirmed fate deaths after the latter missing character appeared in several flashbacks and even a hallucination. Category:Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse Category:Trope Pages